Pieces of a Pearl
by AB Firestar
Summary: Jack and Ana may not say they love each other but we know...that actions speak louder than words. A collection of oneshots in honor of the lovely pair Jack n' Ana!
1. Chapter 1

Pieces of a Pearl 

Chapter 1: Falling Hearts

* * *

The sound of lightning cutting through the dark skies above drowned the shouts of the captain. Along with the pounding waves that beat against the wood of the ship, the storm rhapsody did not let commands be heard over its noise as the ship and its crew battled through a tempest at sea.

Back and forth, tousled about, pushed and pulled, the Black Pearl tried her best to keep control against the mighty sea and its allies, the rain and thunder. They all swayed across the decks, struggling to keep steady in their duties, Captain Jack Sparrow himself having difficulty being rooted to his stand at the helm.

Dark eyes scanned the scene before him, drops of furious rain blurring his vision as he fought to seek a certain pirate on his ship. Had she gotten to safety? It had been quite the while since he ordered her to retreat from the crow's nest. Under his breath, Jack Sparrow cursed her for being so damn stubborn yet the curse itself was disguised as a prayer; a prayer that she was nowhere near danger and somewhere where he could see her. After several glances around his fighting ship, Jack still could not find her and needed to know if someone else had caught sight of the lass.

"Gibbs!" Jack shouted above the roar of the sea, catching the second mate's attention and sent him scattering about to his captain.

"Aye, Cap'n!" Gibbs answered, holding steady with a death grip on a railing to keep from falling.

The communication was cut short for a moment as a large wave splashed against the wooden decks of the Pearl, almost dragging both Jack and Gibbs with it. But the men kept their positions and continued.

"Find Anamaria and tell her that I need those blasted riggings secured!" Gibbs wondered why Jack needed the riggings to be secured by the lass when the men had already done so…but nevertheless, he nodded and shouted an, "aye, aye!" and readied himself to let go of the railing and move out to the deck.

A strong turn of the wheel saved them from a godly wave that dared to pull the entire ship under its reign, Jack having a small smirk on his face. "C'mon love, don't be mad with me…" He muttered coolly, words directed to the lovely lady named The Sea. Had Jack no responsibilities, the crazy pirate would go against the waves itself; he would push through them, penetrate every blast of water, challenging the untamable with a grin on his countenance.

And yet, the smirk vanished as he heard Gibbs' voice above the others.

"ANAMARIA!"

Frantic eyes went to the figure of Gibbs who pointed at the –Jack paled at the realization – crow's nest. He looked over to the damned station he had sent Ana to and illuminated by the lightning, he caught sight of her at last.

And she was struggling; caught in a mess of ropes.

Eyes widened and fear took the shape of anger as Jack went to growl aloud, ready to shout her name but time would not allow it.

The moment he opened his mouth to speak, her body was set loose from the tangles. But fell.

Fell and fell.

Jack Sparrow watched helplessly as Anamaria fell from the nest and headed (like an angel without wings) towards the wooden floors.

He watched her fall…

and hit solid.

* * *

**A/N: **_I do apologize for my absence; school has me chained to its damned walls with homework and projects. As I'm writing this note, I'm reading a 500 page novel due Monday. I'm on page 23 and it's 11:31 P.M. Besides those frustrating citations, I've decided to make PEICES OF PEARL into a little one-shot novel...like a collection of one-shots that pertain to a main plot. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed! And don't worry, I'm working on chapter three of BOTTLE OF MOMENTS. Happy Holidays everyone! _

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing but a huge crush on Jack Sparrow and a huge hate for Elizabeth Swann. Everything else is Disney's.


	2. Chapter 2

Pieces of a Pearl 

Chapter 2: Defying Rules

* * *

Darkness engulfed her and she could not escape it for the time being. It pulled her under its spell with no intention of letting go, no matter how much she squirmed to be set free. It was suffocating and she was sure that the feeling was quite like drowning slowly. 

Drowning….Thinking of water, oceans of water, brought her some comfort. Gentle splashing against her skin, the warm touch brushing upon the clothes and flesh with tender…The thought of being in that peaceful state let the darkness that she despised to lighten and soon enough, true illumination came to her.

But she quickly closed her eyes against real light for moments, bracing herself for the sudden change. Slowly she exposed the chocolate orbs to the luminosity, the light coming from a familiar room. A room in whose bed she lay in. A bed whose owner she realized was sitting beside her, watching with concerned eyes her every action.

The warm touch she had dreamt of was truly his fingers running across her smooth, dark skin. And at the moment, Anamaria did not mind the gentle touch; she rather liked it. Her eyes closed against, the female pirate mustering up strength to speak in the midst of enjoying his caress.

"I distinctly remember telling you to leave the nest before the storm came at full rage…" Came his smooth and soothing voice, at such a low volume that Anamaria could only describe as tempting to her mind.

A faint smile appeared on her visage, remembering the scene of the night before. But…did she not fall? As soon as that thought entered her tired conscious, the smile vanished and she revealed her eyes once more, setting themselves on her captain.

The question clearly exposed itself in her eyes, her countenance slightly dry of color in accompany of such bleak thinking; was she dead?

The pirate had deliberately disobeyed her captain for reasons that only her mind would know of and indeed remained high in the crow's nest until she felt it was time to head back down. Unfortunately, she had miscalculated and had become arrogant in her disposition, staying rooted to her position until the winds dared to throw her out of the nest and punish her with a chastise all did not survive from. Knowing it was not her place to challenge Mother Nature with her own life as dowry, Ana began to climb down and the rest….the rest was disturbing history that left her searching in the eyes of Jack for an answer.

Was she dead?

Tepid fingers brushed away strands that rested on her softened face before his calming voice reached her ears once more. "You gave us quite the fright, Ana….Thought you were….But you're here…." His words were unfinished for the simple thought of losing her was too much to bear even for Captain Jack Sparrow.

Had she any strength, a breath would have escaped those clamped lips of hers accompanied with a "thank you, God" that she would deeply mean. But no words, no breath came from the weakened valkyrie, nothing but a gentle warmth glazing over the dark irises.

"The men broke your fall actually. You crashed down onto a group of them, so be grateful to the scoundrels as you call them, love. They're the reason I still have you…"

Upon hearing such soft words, an emotion unheard of from Sparrow whispering through his message that brought her eyes hastily to his conformation. Never had she seen such a sorrowful look on her captain, eyes darkening in spite of a faint smirk playing on the lips of a serious man. His brushing stopped momentarily as they locked eyes, each delving into each other's soul with precise penetration.

Deep in the room where hidden feelings spoke volumes higher than that of man, Jack and Anamaria said nothing more because all that was needed to be spoken of, shone in their eyes.

What was there to fear but fear itself, most said. Most, thought Ana, who had nothing to lose. To have died from that fall would have left her empty in heart and soul. No love to yearn for, no life to live for, no Jack Sparrow to love. A broken man she would leave behind in her death and a worthless beginning she would find in her death. No, Anamaria had every right to have been scared, to have been so emotionally distressed that sudden tears shimmered in her eyes before the very being she swore would never see past her cold exterior.

Her lips parted to speak of what had clutched her in its tight grip, threatening to kill with every motion. "Jack…I…Without…." Came the soft mutters, thoughts tangled in her throat as she wanted to say all but nothing came.

And yet she spoke no more for his lips quieted her with a soft "shh…" and his hand trailed to her cheek, thumb gently rubbing the side of her face. "I know…I know…" Were his last words, a soft smile coming alive on his countenance that slowly leaned towards her.

Simply breaths away from his touch, a taste of something untouchable because it was out of love and not common lust, Ana closed her eyes, feeling his warm breath on her skin. What life was worth living if there was no love to have?

His lips barely touched her own when barging through the door with a shot was Gibbs.

"JA—Oh!" Suddenly silenced from the sight before him, Gibbs furiously reddened and instantly stuttered an apology. "S-S-Sorry cap'n, didn't k-know you and the---"

"Gibbs…" Jack's voice calmly stopped the stammering, the lean form of Jack still leaning over Ana as they both looked into one another's eyes. Twinkling mischief lay in his and he watched the blush and felt the heat of her cheeks rise from within in her.

"A-Aye cap'n?"

Trinkets jingled as Jack moved away from the young woman, eyes focused forever on hers before he turned around to face his slightly tipsy second mate. A casual curiosity took over Sparrow as silence embedded the room. "…You've been drinking without me, Gibbs?"

At this Gibbs shook his head frantically, "Course not, cap'n…Only a little…But there's more for ye at the decks!"

Standing with his weight completely shifted on one side, Jack watched Gibbs mutter away about lying to his own higher ranked official and shook his own head in disbelief. And people said _he _was crazy.

He strolled past Gibbs, strides steady for a moment before losing their composure and inserted was the trademark swagger of Captain Jack Sparrow as he reached the door and exited, Gibbs following behind.

Ana could only blush in bed as she forced to think of other things than the fact that Gibbs had walked onto such a scene. Despite the fact that it made her smile.

And outside, after Gibbs closed the door to Jack's cabin, stood both men; Gibbs awaiting orders and Jack…being Jack and staring into the darkened horizon of the night.

"….Gibbs."

"…Aye cap'…?"

"…..You've horrible timing."

"Sorry cap'n…."

* * *

**A/N:**I finally posted it up! Yay! OMGOSH thank you guys for so many reviews! I'm so glad you like it and I'm so giddy about being loved by all of you ::gives out candy canes!!:: 

Thanks for thinking I'm sorta good! Means the world to me really! I'm supposed to be sleeping right now, my mom's after my ass, but I decided to update! Hope you guys do enjoy this chappie!

Thank you so much again!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything but my own thoughts that pertain to Jack's marriage to Anamaria and Elizabeth's death by sharks. ::big smile::

----- ABFirestar


	3. Chapter 3

Pieces of a Pearl 

Chapter 3: Lady Luck

* * *

The rain seemed to never end for it had continued for days. Pitter patting in a steady drizzle that evening, the rain trickled against the window panes, the clear panels giving escape to a darken horizon where the cold wind of September skimmed by, snipping at working hands that lay bare of cloth.

And yet inside those four walls, where the shadows of bodies played above them illuminated by quiet fire, there was to be no cold. Of any sort.

Her soft hisses filled the room at times, each and every moment he'd pass the cold balm over her skin and then caress it with his strong hands. At the corner where his bed lay, she sat before him on it, her back bare and facing him, the captain seated in his wooden chair before her, a jar of the ointment settled on his bedside table.

Her eyes closed tightly at times when his hands spread to her lower back, where the bruise that reigned over her hip to the backside currently ached at Jack's disposal. She hugged her knees to her chest, long, raven hair of silk all combed to one side and over her front, leaving her skin revealed to him…to his eyes that she felt gaze warmly upon her….hungrily upon her.

And yet she did not make a single sign of dislike whenever she felt his fingers trickle over her slender frame, his touch always diverting from its main objective – which, of course, was to smooth the balm over her injuries. Not start up heating desires nor fulfill his own want of touching her.

"Jack…" She breathed his name slowly, his dark eyes rising to look upon her hidden face, wondering if she was on her way to slumber…or falling under his spell. Either way, the way his name rolled from her tongue made every fiber branded MAN in him, crave for her.

"Tired, love?" He asked casually though a wicked grin soon found its way onto his face, fingers brushing upon her smooth flesh, heading to even lower regions of her back. "Or aroused…?"

At the feeling of his hand daring to go under her own breeches, she awoke from her daze. "Don't you dare, Sparrow..." Came her little growl, though she blushed at the sound of his chuckle.

"Wouldn't dream of it…though if I did continue, I doubt you'd willingly stop me."

It was her turn to scoff, Anamaria feeling his fingers leave her back announcing the possible finish to his work but kept still in her position. "Oh really? And what led ye to that conclusion, hmm?"

And his lips touched her skin.

"Honestly?" His words huskily murmured near her neck.

Jack's deep gaze glowed in the effects of the candle lightening, bringing the burning fire he felt inside, to his eyes as he watched the subtle goose bumps suddenly trail across her russet skin. He rather liked the little gasp that escaped from her, no time for the fiery pirate to hide her delight and that made Jack Sparrow grin.

Even the mightiest of women fell to his touch.

"…Jack…"

Was that a warning, he wondered, or another small moan in disguise? Without any more pondering, he continued, warm lips pressing upon her sweet flesh, kissing shoulder blade and beyond.

"Besides the fact that you're shuddering under my breath?...The idea that with few words, I've managed to have you shirtless."

And fluttering away like a million fireflies disturbed from their delight came her reaction.

He felt her go rigid and knew that it he would not be receiving a very happy response.

"Jack Sparrow!" Anamaria looked over her shoulder and glared, watching him give a sheepish grin though his eyes deceived him.

"What? It's true!"

"Oh shut up! I only let you because you promised to rub that lotion on me!"

"Yeah….but you're still topless."

"JA—"

"Sorry! Sorry, I'll shut up. I promise." He leaned over to kiss her shoulder once more but was shooed away by her hand, Ana hmph-ing as she looked away. "Daft pirate…" Came her mutter, Jack pouting at her negation to his kiss but resumed no more of his flirting.

"This is a first…" Jack sighed quietly, still feigning his disappointment as he started to massage near her bruise.

"What is?"

"Having a woman, bare-breasted in my bed and yet I can't do anything that I would normally do."

"Get used to it."

And his eyes lit up. "….Does that mean you'll sleep in my bed, bare-breasted?"

"JACK!"

"Just a question!"

"Oh shut up and keep massaging!"

* * *

**

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Disney and Jerry Bruckheimer own everything. I own my obsession with Jack.**

**A/N: **

First thing on my list: I have to thank you guys for reading this ridiculous thing I am unbelievably calling a story. Without the reviews, I'm absolutely nothing. I might as well write to my wall. Or my iPod…which I've no idea where it is actually…but anyway! I want to thank you all!

**Nerd's United: **I'm all giggly about you lovin' my silly story! Thanks for reading!

**Miss Pirate Princess: **Great background description? Really? You make me blush….thank you!

**Fredsonetrueluv: **I love you too! Lol, thanks for the review and trust me, I will try my friggin' hardest to squash and annihilate all Jack/Lizzy stories! Muahahaha! Speaking of DMC….I'm actually coming up with a story that pertains to why Ana was not in DMC. And it will all make so much sense that people will (hopefully) agree with the idea and start to believe in it. :P maybe it's just me. But thanks! I'm glad you like the story! Tee hee! And yesh! Gibbs is just perfect for the whole ruining of moments :P

**jackNanamaria: **:::big blush::: awww I lurv you too silly! And you're even more awesome than I could ever be. :::gets teary-eyed::: makes me wanna cry knowing one of my favorite author thinks I'm good! I LOVE YOU!

**Santiva Potter: **Oh Miss Potter! Thank you for reminding me why I despise that blasted Knightley! I still can't believe she would do that to Will! And what pisses me off even more is the current statement she made saying that "she's too old to be doing pirates. It's been 5 years and she just wants to do something else." WTF?! Then get the f off the damn production and let someone else take your nasty place! Grrr!...sorry, sorry…sigh…thanks for the review lol!

Thank you guys once again for even wondering about whether or not to read my story! I won't rest until is filled with more than 100 fics of J/A! Muahahaha!

And now, on to the other thing!

You guys have to see **The Astronaut's Wife**. Really cool movie and it's just so much more powerful when you have Johnny being so damn seductive and hungry. ::blush:: the love scene is just...well I couldn't stop blushing. And knowing that he's with one of my favorite actresses of all time, **Charlize Theron**, well it just made the movie beyond awesome. Come to think of it…Johnny hasn't a lot of love scenes….hmm…that gives me an idea…muahahahaha!

Anyways! Yes! More dialogue between these two. I really suck at dialogue though. I'm more of a "describe, describe, blah, blah, blah and then 2 sentences of dialogue." :P im trying to break that habit lol but its just my style!

Well, I do hope ye like it! Long live Jack and Anamaria!!!

--- AB FIRESTAR


End file.
